Sum 41
Sum 41 is a Canadian rock band from Ajax, Ontario. Originally called Kaspir, the band was formed in 1996 and currently consists of Deryck Whibley, (lead vocals, guitars, keyboards), Dave Baksh, (lead guitar, backing vocals), Tom Thacker (guitars, keyboards, backing vocals), Jason "Cone" McCaslin (bass, backing vocals), and Frank Zummo (drums). In 1999, Sum 41 signed an international record deal with Island Records and released its first EP, Half Hour of Power, in 2000. The band released its debut album, All Killer No Filler, in 2001. The album achieved mainstream success with its first single, "Fat Lip", which reached number one on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart and remains the band's most successful single to date. The album's next singles "In Too Deep" and "Motivation" also achieved commercial success. All Killer No Filler was certified platinum in both the United States and the United Kingdom and triple platinum in Canada. In 2002, the band released Does This Look Infected?, which was also a commercial and critical success. The singles "The Hell Song" and "Still Waiting" both charted highly on the modern rock charts. The band released its next album, Chuck, in 2004, led by singles "We're All to Blame" and "Pieces". The album proved successful, peaking at number 10 on the Billboard 200. In 2007, the band released Underclass Hero, which was met with a mixed reception, but gained some commercial success, becoming the band's highest charting album to date. It was also the band's last album on Aquarius Records. The band released the album Screaming Bloody Murder, on Island Records in 2011 to a generally positive reception, though it fell short of its predecessors' commercial success. The band's sixth studio album, 13 Voices was released in 2016. IMPALA awarded the album with a double gold award for 150,000 sold copies across Europe. The band's seventh studio album Order in Decline was released on July 19, 2019. The band often performs more than 300 times each year and holds long global tours, most of which last more than a year. The group have been nominated for seven Juno Awards and won twice – Group of the Year in 2002, and Rock Album of the Year for Chuck in 2005. Sum 41 was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock/Metal Performance for the song "Blood in My Eyes". From their formation to 2016, Sum 41 were the 31st best-selling Canadian artist in Canada and among the top 10 best-selling Canadian bands in Canada. Discography For a more comprehensive list, see Sum 41 discography. * All Killer No Filler (2001) * Does This Look Infected? (2002) * Chuck (2004) * Underclass Hero (2007) * Screaming Bloody Murder (2011) * 13 Voices (2016) * Order in Decline (2019) Category:Canadian alternative rock groups Category:Canadian alternative metal groups Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian heavy metal musical groups Category:Canadian pop punk musical groups Category:Canadian punk rock musical groups Category:Melodic hardcore musical groups Category:New wave of American heavy metal musical groups Category:Skate punk musical groups